


Loving you

by Shyvixy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, Human Names Used, M/M, Smoking, alcohol use, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyvixy/pseuds/Shyvixy
Summary: Mathias and Timo have known each other for over ten years, so it came as some surprise that Timo has never dated anyone. Now they're in a band together trying to navigate the road and their hearts.
Relationships: denmark/finland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Saying it out loud is the hardest part

Mathias looked in the mirror.  
He messed with his hair a bit  
. His bandmate Timo Heitala watched him out of the corner of his eye.  
“Will you stop that, I swear your just like a girl,” Timo teased as he tuned his guitar.  
Mathias looked over at him and chuckled.  
“You wish I was a girl,” the Danish man said in a thick accent.  
“Yeah. Let me tell you,” Timo said strumming the guitar and listening for any flat notes.  
Timo frowned as the E string fell flat.  
He fidgeted with it some more.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot, you’d rather make love to that thing than any living person,” Mathias said with a chuckle.  
“Well, she doesn’t complain when I run my fingers up and down her,” Timo said with a mischievous smile.  
“Hmm. Well maybe if you’d stop pretending to strum them, the living ones wouldn’t complain,” Mathias said flopping down next to Timo.  
Timo strummed again, this time playing a small tune.  
“Perfect,” he said with a smile.  
“Speaking of which, Timo we’ve been on the road for four months and three weeks and you haven’t even tried to find anyone. Hell, man I’m starting to wonder,” Mathias said leaning back relaxing on the couch in the hotel room. 

The hotel room wasn’t really anything impressive, it was just two beds and couch.  
It didn’t even have a T.V. Timo and Mathias had done a proper job trashing the place.  
There were beer bottles and fast-food wrappers everywhere.  
It smelled of cigarettes and booze.  
Just what you’d expect from a couple of men on the road in a band.  
Timo tried at first to keep the place in a decent shape but gave up after a few days when Mathias just kept leaving his trash around. 

“Wonder what exactly?” Timo asked looking over at his friend.  
They had known each other since high school.  
At this point Timo thought that the Dane would have known just about everything about him.  
“Well hell man, I never have seen you with a woman, and well you do the hand thing…” Mathias said pointing at Timo’s hands.  
“Hand thing? Really?” Timo said rolling his eyes.  
“Way to stereotype there Dane,” he said strumming the guitar for a moment.  
“And do I have to screw everything on two legs in order to prove my sexuality?” Timo sighed and placed the guitar aside lighting a cigarette.  
“Well, no, but hell man we practically live together. I think this is something we should be able to be talk about,” Mathias shrugged grabbing his own pack.  
“I don’t think it should really matter,” Timo said exhaling.  
“But if it’s bugging you so bad… I don’t know,” he said shrugging a bit.  
“I mean I haven’t really felt that way towards anyone to be honest,” he took another drag.  
“Hell, I might be guitar sexual,” he said laughing a bit.  
“Wait. No one? Not even back in school?” Mathias said a bit shocked.  
“Nope. Never took the time to look really. Too busy playing guitar and studying,” Timo said exhaling clearing his throat.  
“What about you?” Timo said looking over.  
“If I’m going to talk about it you have to also,” he said putting the spotlight on the Dane.  
Mathias though about it for a minute. “Well,” he said considering his answer.  
“Honestly, man, I go either way I guess,” he said exhaling leaning forward.  
“I mean I’ve never actually been with a man, but I have looked,” he said taking another drag.  
“You haven’t even looked? For real?” Mathias couldn’t believe that Timo could have gone through high school and then eight years without looking at anyone.  
“My music is more important,” Timo said putting the cigarette out and grabbing the guitar again.  
“Hell, you should at least try, I think you’ve almost mastered that thing. You can afford to take a break for a bit.” Mathias said chuckling.  
“I suppose your right,” Timo said sighing.  
“It’s just kinda hard when you’ve never even tried,” Timo admitted.  
“Well, I could help you!” Mathias jumped off the couch.  
Timo raised an eyebrow.  
“OK?” Timo sounded unconvinced as he watched Mathias head to the bathroom again and grab a stick of deodorant.  
“You Know, a shower would work better,” Timo said shaking his head.  
“Fuck, I don’t need anyone. I already take care of you enough,” Timo said standing up and stretching.  
He looked down and patted his belly. He didn’t realize it before, but he’d put on weight since high school.  
Mathias noticed this and chuckled.  
“Fast food will do it to you buddy,” he said leaving the bathroom.  
“Yeah, I guess I should start to go easy on it huh,” Timo said tugging at his shirt.  
“I think you look fine,” Mathias said smiling.  
“Ok, first things first. That outfit.” Mathias said shaking his head.  
“what’s wrong with this?” Timo put his hands on his hips.  
“Grunge died in the nineties,” Mathias said sighing.  
"Fuck you, Grunge will never die!” Timo put his fist in the air as he said that.  
He blew a strand of hair from his face.  
“If you even think about going for my hair, I’ll choke you with a guitar string,” Timo said crossing his arms.  
Mathias was going to suggest a haircut, after all the Fin’s hair was in his eyes most of the time.  
How he sees the guitar strings was a mystery to Mathias.  
“Ok, ok fine. But the ripped jeans got to go,” Mathias said shaking his head.  
“All my jeans are ripped,” Timo said raising an eyebrow.  
“Got any button up shirts then?” Mathias said feeling a bit discouraged.  
“You have got to be kidding me….” Timo shook his head.  
“I’m not a damn doll Mathias,” Timo said shaking his head.  
After about an hour of going back and forth on clothes, Timo and Mathias finally agreed on a pair of jeans that was only ripped at the bottom, and a Black and blue tee shirt. “Ok so what’s you big plan hmm?” Timo asked pulling out his pack and lighting up.  
“Well, I’m taking you to the club!” Mathias said excited.  
“Club? Really?” Timo raised an eyebrow and looked Mathias straight in the face.  
“Look, I don’t do clubs. I might do a dive bar if they have a good band, but that’s it,” Timo said sighing.  
“Well, it’s kind of like a dive bar,” Mathias said smiling.  
“where at?” Timo asked stretching.  
“Across town, just past the exit,” Mathias said with a smile.  
“They don’t have a live band, but the DJ tends to play a lot of Nickelback,” Mathias said with a grin.  
“Oh, dear god….” Timo said rolling his eyes.  
When they got there Timo knew instantly he was going to hate it.  
“Where’s the bar? I’ll be there if you need me,” Timo said unimpressed.  
“right over there, oh and look there’s people already sitting there,” Mathias gave Timo a wink and walked over with him.  
“Ok man just play it smooth, watch,” Mathias said sitting down next to a girl with short pink hair.  
“Hey, cutie, you come here often?” Mathias said leaning over towards her.  
The girl just rolled her eyes and left.  
“Yeah, real smooth,” Timo said laughing.  
The man next to him chuckled as well.  
“your friends an idiot, “the man said.  
Timo turned to say something and stopped.  
The man had blonde hair down to his chin and was wearing a black shirt with the words, ‘Grunge never dies’ on it. Timo smiled.  
“Nice shirt, but please don’t call my friend an idiot again,” Timo took out his pack and pulled one out.  
He felt for his lighter.  
He couldn’t find it.  
The man next to him pulled his out and lit the cigarette for him. “Names Lukas,” the man said with a smirk. “Timo, where are you from?” Timo asked noticing the man’s accent. “Norway, you?” Lukas asked lighting his own cigarette next. “I was born in Finland but moved to Denmark in the eighth grades.” Timo said looking in Matthias’s direction. Mathias was currently trying to flirt with a tall blonde with glasses. “That’s when I met him.” Timo said taking a sip of his beer. “He your partner, “Lukas asked raising an eyebrow. Timo shook his head. “nope, unless you count business. Were in a band together,” Timo explained. “Oh, that’s cool,” Lukas said turning the stool to face Timo. “So, are you seeing anyone?” Lukas asked glancing down at the bar. Timo sat shocked. Did he really give off gay vibes that much? “No, never really been with anyone,” Timo said with a weak chuckle. “Oh? Wait… are you,” Lukas looked a bit embarrassed now. “I really don’t know, Mathias seems to think it’s of importance to find out,” Timo said rolling his eyes. “Well, wanna find out?” Lukas asked feeling a bit more confident. “Wait… us… you... me… uh… well… I guess,” Timo stammered. Lukas gave another smirk. “If you want, we could go outside. It would be a bit more private,” Lukas suggested. “Uh… yeah, I’d like that more,” Timo said nodding. Why was he so nervous? For a man who played in front of hundreds of people a night you’d think talking to one person wouldn’t be so hard.  
When they made it outside Timo grew even more nervous. Lukas wasted no time pulling Timo in for a kiss. Timo’s eyes shot open. He looked at Lukas shocked. This was not how he Imagined his first kiss. “Well?” Lukas asked with a smirk. “I…uh... need to go find Mathias,” he said rushing back in. He Found Mathias sitting at the bar just finishing off another beer. “I’m ready to go.” 

The uber back to the hotel room was a quiet one. Timo barely looked at Mathias. Mathias kept trying to get Timo to talk, but all he could get out of him was a few shrugs. After they got back Mathias finally sat Timo down. “Ok, what’s up man. You’re never this quiet,” Mathias said crossing his arms. Timo sighed. “I liked it…” he said softly. “Ok, and?” Mathias threw his hands in the air. “I’ve misread my feelings all this time…” Timo said quietly. “Meaning….” Mathias sat down next to Timo on the couch. “Mathias… I like you,” Timo said looking over at him. “Yeah… you haven’t left my side since 8th grade,” Mathias said not following. “No, Fucker, Like... I like you like you,” Timo said exhaling deep. Mathias sat silent for a minute letting it sink in. He wasn’t sure what to say. He just sat there with his mouth open. After awhile Timo got tired of the silence. “Mathias, you’re going to catch flies that way.” Timo shook his head as he stood up. He started to walk outside. “Timo.” Mathias finally came to his senses. “Do you mean that. I mean, you just had your first romantic experience.” Mathias said walking towards him. “Hell, man I was glad that girl turned you down. I don’t know fuck,” Timo shook his head leaning against the door. “I should have just kept my mouth shut,” Timo said closing his eyes. Not only did he just find out he liked his best friend, but now he was about to lose his best friend. Mathias walked over towards him and held him gently. “look, I’m just making sure before we try anything ok, I don’t want to lose your friendship. That would kill me not having you around.” Mathias rocked Timo softly. Timo started crying, “I wouldn’t do that,” he said shaking his head. Timo gripped Mathias shirt. “shh… it’s ok… it’s ok…” Mathias said softly. “Look Lets just go to bed for now. We can talk in the morning, it’s late,” Mathias said softly. Timo nodded and stepped back. “You ok?” Mathias asked watching Timo stumble a bit and land on the wall. “Yeah, sleep might be a good idea,” he said heading for his bed. Mathias watched for a moment before speaking. “want me to hold you?” he asked carefully. Timo stood looking at the bed for a moment. He nodded removing his shirt. “Ok, well go ahead and get ready for sleep I’ll be there in a minute,” Mathias said watching him.  
He had never seen Timo react to anything like that before. Timo was the normally levelheaded about a lot of things. Mathias sat on the couch and watched Timo’s breathing even out. “Get some good sleep man,” Mathias said looking down at his cigarette. “He likes me huh?” Mathias hummed and flicked ash into the ashtray. “Can’t pretend I haven’t had my thoughts,” he sighed and put the cigarette out and walked over to the bed taking his own shirt off and stripping down to his underwear.  
He crawled in and carefully put an arm over Timo. Timo stirred a bit making it a bit easier for Mathias to get his arms around him. He pressed his face into back of Timo’s head. “God natt,” Mathias whispered. He closed his eyes listening to Timo’s breathing as he drifted off. Before he fell asleep one thought resonated in his mind. ‘This just might work’

The next morning Timo woke slowly. The bed was so comfortable, and he couldn’t figure out why. He rolled over to see Mathias laying there asleep Timo watched for a moment before shaking the other man. “Mathias, wake up, we gotta practice.” Timo said with a groggy voice. Mathias opened his eyes seeing Timo laying there next to him. Mathias had seen the man right after waking up hundreds of times before, but for some reason this morning it was different. He watched as Timo rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. Mathias sat up and stretched, running a hand through his hair moments after. “Didja sleep well?” Mathias asked looking over at Timo. Timo coughed to clear his throat. “I did, you?” he asked looking over at Mathias. Last night’s realization explained why Timo’s eyes always landed on Mathias’s physique when ever the other man’s shirt was off. “Ja,” he said grabbing the coffee pot and putting some water in it to make the morning coffee. “I was nice to wake up next to someone as opposed to all alone for once,” Mathias joked. “I ain’t dun that in a while,” Timo chuckled a bit at the way Mathias was talking. Mathias’s Danish accent came out stronger in the morning than it did at any other time of the day. “I now know why people talk about it so much…” Timo said grabbing his guitar and strumming it to see if it’s still in tune. “yer actually comfortable ta hold,” Mathias said turning on the coffee and going to sit next to Timo. He watched Timo tuned the guitar carefully twisting the nobs to the right note. “I gotta wake up man, I can’t keep rhythm like this,” Mathias said stretching. “you need to get dressed, we gotta leave in about an hour,” Timo said looking over at the Dane, who was still in his underwear. “Oh right, that, I thought I’d give you something to look at while you tuned the guitar,” Mathias said winking. “Stop, we need to be professional when we get there,” Timo said trying to sound serious and not blush, but he failed causing Mathias to chuckle. “ok, ok, I’ll get dressed. Coffee’s just about done,” Mathias stood up and walked over to his suitcase grabbing out an outfit and putting it on.  
Timo focused on the notes as they played. He could feel the music pulsing through him. He softly nodded his head as he played, taking in every note and every beat from the drum. This was when he felt best. When he was making music. Anyone could tell. When the song was over, he exhaled from his chest. He looked back at Mathias who was stretching his hand from hitting the drums. Sweat poured from Mathias’s forehead. He could see Mathias setting up for the next song. Timo braced himself. 

After practice Mathias immediately went to get water. “Good practice,” Timo said leaning against water cooler grinning. “I swear Timo, you get off more doing this that anything,” Mathias said chuckling. “What can I say, I’m guitar sexual,” Timo joked patting Mathias on the back . “We discussed this,” Timo said lingering his hand on Mathias’s back for a moment. “Yeah, ok,” Mathias said rolling his eyes with a grin. He noticed how Timo lingered for a moment before walking away to grab his guitar. Mathias watched Timo carefully put the guitar back in it’s case. He couldn’t help the smile on his face. He walked over to Timo and waited as the young man hoisted the guitar case over his back. “That things almost as big as you,” Mathias teased. Timo shot him a look and rolled his eyes. “Oh, calm down, I find short guys kind of cute,” Mathias said with a wink. This brought a blush to Timo’s cheek. “I’ll meet you back at the hotel. Me and my guitar need some alone time,” Timo chuckled and walked past Mathias towards the door. 

That afternoon was like any other. Playful bickering back and forth, but now mixed with the occasional flirt. Timo picked at the guitar and laughed as Mathias thought it would be a good idea to balance on the bed to reach the ceiling. Mathias fell back onto the bed laughing himself. Timo got up and walked over. “You’re going to hurt yourself doing things like that,” Timo shook his head. He looked at Mathias for a moment before flopping down beside him. “Oh, is it bedtime already?” Mathias said laughing a bit as he rolled over and captured Timo in a hug. Timo allowed it and snuggled into the embrace. Mathias was his best friend; he knew he could trust him. Mathias peppered kisses all over Timo’s face, smiling as he did so. “You know. I had my doubts at first, But I think this might actually work,” Mathias said after he was through kissing Timo. Timo hummed and snuggled closer. He’d never felt so comfortable before. “I wanna hold you here forever, never let you go,” Mathias sang. He didn’t know the rest of the lyrics, so he just hummed after that. Timo listened, feeling the vibrations in Mathias’s chest. He felt courage rise in him as he leaned up and kissed Mathias on the lips. Mathias placed a hand on the back of Timo’s head as he returned the kiss. They laid like that for an hour before falling asleep.


	2. sometimes all you need is a push

Mathias downed his cup of coffee and stretched.  
He looked outside and saw the morning sun.  
It hurt his eyes, prompting him to shut the blinds.  
He walked around his house for a while looking for something to do.  
Sure, there was plenty to do, but he couldn’t stop thinking about that hotel room.  
It had been a few weeks since they had come home.  
Timo had come by every day, which in itself wasn’t unusual, but now he stayed longer.  
The other night he just stayed the night instead of going to his apartment.  
Mathias looked at the clock and smiled.  
Sure, enough his phone rang.  
“hello?”, Mathias said answering it.  
“Hey you busy?” Timo’s voice asked on the other end.  
“Nope, just got up,” Mathias said with a chuckle  
. “Really Mathias? It’s almost noon,” Timo said with sigh.  
“I slept in, I was tired,” Mathias said making another cup of coffee and reaching for a cigarette.  
“Well, I know I’ve come over there pretty much every day since we’ve been home, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over here this time,” Timo asked sounding awfully cheerful.  
“Why do I feel like I’m getting set up?” Mathias asked raising an eyebrow.  
He could hear Timo laughing on the other end.  
Ever since that night Mathias started to realize how much he loved that laugh.  
He smiled and chuckled himself.  
“Ok, ok, but if I walk into a room with all my exes I’m walking out,” he said playfully.  
“I don’t even know all your exes… wait they could fill a room?!?” Timo exclaimed.  
“Eh, about two but yeah,” Mathias said shrugging.  
“Anyway, give me time to drink this coffee and I’ll be there,” Mathias said sipping the coffee loud enough for Timo to hear it through the phone.  
Timo said nothing just hung up.  
Mathias just chuckled.  
He quickly drank his coffee and went to his room to find clothes.  
He found a tee shirt that had a logo of the band Nightwish on it.  
“This has got to be his,” Mathias said looking at it.  
He had never really listened to metal much, that was closer to Timo’s taste in music.  
“I wonder…” he looked at it for a moment before slipping it on.  
“Heck Yeah, it fits, now to see if he notices,” Mathias said laughing softly.  
He found a pair of jeans threw them on and started for the door.  
Timo had cleaned all morning.  
He flopped on the couch and wiped his forehead.  
He wasn’t sure why he cared what Mathias though of his apartment.  
It wasn’t like Mathias kept his place exceptionally clean.  
Timo shook his head and got out his guitar and started turning it.  
About that time there was a knock on the door.  
Timo smiled as he got up off the couch and walked over to the door.  
He opened it and his smiled faded.  
“Well don’t look so happy to see me,” the man in front of him said with a chuckle.  
“Kasper, what the hell are you doing here?” Timo asked irritated at the unannounced visit.  
“I need to ask a favor,” Kasper asked rubbing the back of his head.  
Kasper was Timo’s cousin from Tallin.  
He had moved to Denmark a few years after Timo had.  
“Kasper, I have a guest coming over, what do you need,” Timo asked moving aside for Kasper to come in.  
“Well, I need a place to stay for a week or two…” Kasper said with an apologetic smile.  
Timo touched the bridge of his nose.  
‘Why now’ he asked sighing. “Kasper, what happened?” Timo asked shaking his head.  
“Well, the washing machine in my apartment broke and now it’s flooded, the landlord said it would take a week or so to get the place ready again for me to move in,” Kasper said shrugging.  
“Wait… a guest?” Kasper said raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, my bandmate Mathias is on his way over now,” Timo said failing to hide a slight blush at the mention of his name.  
“Bandmate? Is that what they’re called now a days,” Kasper said chuckling.  
“I was wondering when you were going to find someone, I was worried I was going to get an invitation to you and your guitars wedding any day now,” Kasper said picking on Timo a little bit.  
“Stop, Me and Mathias aren’t like that, were just friends,” Timo said rolling his eyes, knowing good and well he was lying.  
“Ok, sure, Friends…. with benefits?” Kasper said laughing.  
Timo just rolled his eyes and grabbed his vape.  
He refused to smoke in his apartment.  
He didn’t want the smell making the landlord angry.  
He already had several noise complaints against him.  
“For your information, we haven’t done ANYTHING like that and aren’t planning on it,” Timo said flopping on the couch.  
“But you like him,” Kasper said raising an eyebrow and sitting down next to Timo.  
“Are we really having this conversation, do you want a place to stay or not?” Timo said glaring at Kasper.  
“Ok fine, is he at least cute?” Kasper said chuckling.  
“Very,” Timo said before he thought.  
His eyes shot open and he whipped his head around to his cousin.  
“I mean, I’m sure that’s what people think of him,” Timo said biting his lower lip.  
Kasper rolled his eyes.  
“Timo Jutta Heitala, I know you’re not trying to hide the way you feel from a guy from me,” Kasper shook his head.  
It was true.  
Kasper had come out of the closet when he was around sixteen years old.  
It was no secret how Kapser felt about people.  
“Look, this is the first person I’ve ever liked like this. I’m not even sure what I’m thinking,” Timo said sighing.  
Kasper nodded, then stopped.  
“Timo you are in your late twenties. You’re kidding,” Kasper said raising an eyebrow.  
“There had to be someone,” Kasper said right before the there was another knock at the door.  
“That’s him,” Timo said standing up.  
Kasper leaned over the couch to see who it was who it was that his cousin was talking about, when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Oh… I thought he was straight,” Kasper said out loud.  
Timo dropped his head.  
“I’m sorry, he showed up after I called you.  
His apartment flooded and now I have a temporary roommate,” Timo said sighing.  
Mathias chuckled a bit not sure how to respond.  
He was planning on greeting Timo with a peck on the cheek and be all dapper about it, but he didn’t know how Timo felt with someone else being in the room.  
He had noticed Timo was a lot more reserved around others when it came to showing affection.  
“Oh, it’s fine. I’m sure you’re talking his ear off about that guitar of yours,” Mathias said with a chuckle.  
Upon hearing that Kasper couldn’t hold back a laugh.  
“Ok, ok I get it, I’m a bit too attached to my guitar. She’s all I had for a long time, ok?” Timo said rolling his eyes.  
“Sorry, I think everyone knows how much you like your guitar,” Kasper said standing up to shake Mathias’s hand.  
“Hello, I’m Kasper, I’m Timo’s cousin,” Kasper said with a flirtatious smiled  
. Timo just rolled his eyes.  
“Oh yeah, I remember you from school,” Mathias said shaking Kasper’s hand.  
“Oh, I remember you alright,” Kasper said sitting back down.  
Timo sat down next to Kasper and elbowed him.  
“Well, I made some coffee, help yourself,” Timo said smiling, trying to be as courteous as he could.  
Mathias read the signals and walked over to Timo’s small kitchen area.  
When Mathias was out of ear shot Timo turned to Kasper with a frown.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked as quietly as he could.  
Kasper just smiled.  
“Trying to get you to admit you like him,” Kasper said with smile.  
“What? Why?” Timo asked not sure why his cousin was playing these games.  
“I’ve seen you single too long, and now you like someone. If you don’t tell him you like him, nothing will ever happen between you two,” Kapser said about the time Mathias came back.  
Mathias took the seat next to Timo.  
Timo just sighed, he just wanted to spend time with Mathias, not watch his cousin flirt with the guy he liked.  
Just then Mathias put his arm around Timo’s shoulder.  
“So, what have you told your cousin,” he asked with a smile.  
If Timo had been standing up, he would have fallen at the sight of that smile.  
“I told him I liked you, I think he thinks you don’t know this,” Timo said looking over at Kasper who had the biggest grin on his face.  
“What? What are you grinning at?” Timo asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m so happy to finally see you with someone, and not your guitar,” Kasper said looking at the two smiling.  
“You two look so good together!” Kasper said excitedly.  
“I should have just gone to your apartment,” Timo said sighing.  
He didn’t need this right now.  
He was getting over the fact that he was falling for someone.  
Now his cousin was probably planning him and Mathias’s wedding in his mind.  
Mathias hummed.  
“Hey Kasper, I’m going to steal your cousin for a few, ok?” Mathias said sensing Timo’s discomfort.  
“Sure,” Kasper said still smiling.  
“Don’t forget protection,” Kasper said casually.  
Timo elbowed him again.  
“Shut up,” Timo said rolling his eyes.  
Kasper just laughed. 

After they got out of the apartment Matthias watched Timo for a moment.  
“Better?” he asked looking at Timo concerned.  
“Much, I’m sorry about that. I really didn’t know he was coming over,” Timo said with a sigh.  
“It’s fine, really. Hey this just means I can take you on a real date,” Mathias said smiling causing butterflies to well up in Timo’s stomach.  
“Well, as long as you don’t take me to a club again, I think that could work,” Timo said laughing a bit.  
“No, no club this time. I was thinking a walk around the park,” Mathias said winking.  
“what was that for?” Timo asked poking Matthias playfully.  
“What?” Mathias asked pulling out his car keys.  
“You know what,” Timo said rolling his eyes.  
“That wink,” Timo said winking in an overexaggerated manner.  
“Oh, I can’t wink at you, ok. I guess I won’t kiss you either,” Mathias said climbing in his beat-up Volvo.  
“We play shows all over this damned country and we still can’t afford decent cars,” Timo said sighing with a chuckled.  
“What?!? I’ll have you know Bridgett has gotten me around since graduation,” Mathias said patting the steering wheel.  
“Oh, Bridgett huh?’ Timo said playfully.  
“Leave me alone about my guitar,” Timo laughed buckling his seat belt.  
“Hey, I got laid in the last six months, I’m venturing to guess your still a virgin,” Mathias said picking on Timo.  
“Define, getting laid. Last I checked playing my guitar was just as good as getting sweaty and risking becoming a dad, or worse,” Timo said rolling his eyes.  
“Wait, so you don’t even want to try it?” Mathias asked cranking up the car and putting it in drive  
. “Not really,” Timo shrugged.  
“Well, I mean, that’s not really what I expected. Aren’t you attracted to me?” Mathias said not following.  
Timo looked over shocked.  
“Not like that, I like other things about you,” Timo said wondering what Mathias was getting at.  
“Like what?” Mathias asked curiously.  
“Well, your smile,” Timo said smiling himself.  
“the way your accent is so thick first thing in the morning, the way you beat the steering wheel when you drive,” Timo said nodding towards Mathias’s hand that were currently drumming out the rhythm of the song on the radio.  
“Hey that’s just a drummer thing,” Mathias said chuckling.  
“They way we can just talk. It’s so easy. In case you haven’t noticed I don’t do so well in social situations unless it’s someone I know really well.” Timo said with a shrug. 

When they arrived at the park Mathias reached over and took Timo’s hand.  
“I just want you to know, I’m not going to pressure you for anything,” he looked over at Timo who was looking at him a bit shocked.  
“I’m willing to wait as long as I have to,” Mathias gave his hand a squeeze. Timo wasn’t sure how to respond so he just nodded. “I’m serious,” Mathias said smiling. It was strange. Normally by now any girl he had been with would have already been trying to get him alone to go to bed. Then there was Timo. Someone who just wanted his time. Someone who was simply happy with lying in bed and snuggling. “Is normal to want to do stuff already?” Timo asked now wondering why this was being brought up already. Surely this wasn’t a normal occurrence. “Hell, I’ve had girls take me home from the bar,” Mathias said shaking his head. “I’ve been half expecting you to try a move at this point,” Mathias said opening his door. “I’m sorry,” Timo said looking down. “No, no, It’s fine. It really is,” Mathias said placing his hands-on Timo’s shoulders. “It’s refreshing honestly, I mean for once someone want to get to know me, I like that about you,” Matthias said smiling. “I like the way you get so into your music. It’s something to watch you play,” Mathias said placing a kiss on Timo’s forehead. “I like the way you snuggle,” Mathias said placing another peck on Timo’s forehead. “I like the way you laugh,” Mathias said looking into Timo’s eyes. “I also love the way you haven’t noticed what I’m wearing,” Matthias said with a small chuckle.  
Timo raised an eyebrow looking Mathias over. “Is that my shirt?” Timo said giving Mathias a playful smack on the chest. “Do I listen to metal?” Mathias asked catching Timo’s hand. “How did you get that asshole?” Timo said shaking his head. “You left it there when you stayed the night I guess,” Mathias shrugged. “Mine now,” he said playfully. “Like hell, I want my shirt back,” Timo said laughing. “I got that the first time I saw them live,” Timo said tugging at the shirt. “Well, when we make it big you can ask Toumas if you can have another,” Mathias said laughing as he pulled out of Timo’s grasp. “We play grunge rock, I doubt we’ll ever open for Nightwish,” Timo said pouting. “I didn’t say when we opened for them, I was thinking when we put out our first award winning album. You just stand up there look out in the crowd and ask Toumas for a replacement shirt you boyfriend stole,” Mathias blinked when he had finished speaking. “Boyfriend?” Timo asked a bit surprised himself. Mathias rubbed the back of his head. “I mean if you want to… we could stay like this if you want, I don’t want to push you,” Mathias said breathless. “I mean… we do kiss… and we have slept in the same bed together,” Timo said tugging at his sleeve. This was a big step. Mathias stepped closer to him. “I promise I’ll be a good one, I’ve never been called a bad boyfriend before,” Mathias didn’t know what he was saying, he was just trying to keep an awkward silence from happening. “Mathias…,” Timo said softly. ‘Here comes the rejection,’ Mathias thought getting ready for it. He was shocked however when Timo wrapped his arms around him standing on his tip toes to kiss his lips. Mathias looked at Timo for a moment before speaking. “So… was that a yes?” he asked smiling a bit. “No, that as a kiss,” Timo said playfully. “But the answer is yes,” he said smiling. Mathias grinned. “Well, in that case…” Mathias reached down and swooped Timo up. Timo didn’t know whether to squeal from excitement or yell at Mathias to put him down. Finally, Timo giggled and wrapped his arms around Mathias’s neck. “Ok, enough,” he said through his laughter. “Put me down, people are starting to stare at us,” Timo said grinning at Mathias.  
They stayed at the park for an hour or two more before it started to rain. They ran back to the car and jumped in real fast. Timo panted, laughing at the drenched man next to him. “Mathias, next time maybe don’t trip in a puddle,” Timo said smiling as he shook his head. “You’re going to ruin my shirt.” Mathias rolled his eyes a bit and looked over at Timo and smiled. “Oh, I see, you only care about the shirt, you don’t care about the fact that I could have drowned,” Mathias said playfully as he cranked the car. “That puddle was as deep as my foot, I doubt you were in any danger of drowning,” Timo said giving Mathias a look. “You don’t know that” Mathias continued. “I’d venture a guess,” Timo said laughing a bit. Timo yawned and stretched the best he could. “I’m going to sleep good tonight,” he said as he leaned his head on the window. “I bet,” Mathias said glancing over just in time to see Timo’s eyes shut as he fell asleep for the rest of the ride.  
When they got back to Timo’s apartment Mathias sat in the parking lot for a minute. He watched Timo sleep peacefully wondering how the Fin could be comfortable in such a position. Finally, he decided to wake Timo up, fearing that he’d have a sore neck from sleeping the way he was. He shook him gently not trying to startle him. “hmm?” Timo stirred taking in his surroundings for a moment before laying his eyes on Mathias. “Are we home?” he asked yawning. “You are,” Mathias said unable to hold back a smile. Timo just looked so cute waking up like that. “huh?” Timo asked glancing around. “What did you think we lived together? We just now started going steady,” Mathias said unbuckling him and Timo’s seat belts. “what? Oh no, I just…. I’m just waking up asshole,” Timo said playfully curling back up in the seat. “Oh no you don’t,” Mathias said shaking Timo again. Timo grinned keeping his eyes closed. “Ok fine, I go in by myself. You forget your flirty cousin’s in there. Timo shot up in the seat. He had completely forgotten about Kasper. “Don’t you fucking dare,” Timo said shooting Mathias a glare. “I’m kidding. He’s not my type anyway,” Mathias said cupping Timo’s face and running his thumb on Timo’s cheekbone. “Either way, we do need to get you in, I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable in a bed rather than a car seat,” Mathias said smiling. He leaned over and gave Timo a kiss. Timo nodded as he got out of the car. 

When they opened the door to Timo’s apartment, they saw Kasper laying on the couch snoring. Timo blinked for a minute and shook his head. “Want anything to drink?” Timo whispered as he walked quietly into the apartment. “Oh no I’m fine, I’m going to head out. You need to sleep,” Mathias said leaning down and kissing Timo on the lips. “We could go to sleep together,” Timo said pressing his forehead against Mathias’s. He wasn’t sure why, but just knowing Mathias was next to him made Timo feel comfortable. “Sure, let’s go on then,” Mathias said smiling at his boyfriend before they went to the bedroom for the night.


End file.
